we gotta keep the
by serendu
Summary: (New Title) Faith from BTVS is back!!! Sequel to cos you gotta have *Good lord! Chapter 19 up!*Please R&R! You know you want to!
1. Prologue

So there I was writing my other fic when I started pondering on the fate of Faith and Legolas. Seems they want another story written, no not want, demand another story. So this is it....  
  
I own absolutely nothing. Not Legolas or any ideas from middle earth or Faith and the concept of vampire slayers. These belong to Tolkien and Whedon respectively. Which is why they both had/have a heck of a lot more money than I ever will....  
  
Prologue  
Faith was dreaming again. The voices came into her dream as they had done for several nights. Faith couldn't remember when it started, but she knew she felt afraid.  
"We almost have them all. Soon it will be complete."  
"Why is it not finished?"  
"There is difficulty in locating one."  
"Which one?"  
"The rogue slayer. She seems to be elsewhere."  
"Find her!"  
Another voice entered her dream,  
"Faith wherever you are, fight it!"  
Faith woke up with a start. "Buffy?"  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
I need help on this one. Anyone know of the names of slayers besides Buffy, Kendra and Faith? Or do I just make them up........ R&R and tell me if you want me to continue please? 


	2. Chapter 1

Still owning nothing. And hey thanks for the help. (that was sarcastic - none of you responded!)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Faith? What is wrong?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Had that dream again. This time I heard Buffy. Weird." Faith answered, remembering her dream. "It was like she was trying to warn me."  
  
"Warn you? About what?"  
  
"Don't know. Something about fighting it. Whatever the heck 'it' is." Faith shrugged her shoulders before turning to face Legolas and smiling. "And good morning too!"  
  
Legolas smiled back at Faith before answering "Good morning beloved."  
  
***  
  
Later in the day Faith decided to ask Galadriel about her dream. She hadn't wanted to worry Legolas, but her dream had begun to bother her.  
  
"It's like the dreams I had when I was still the slayer." Faith told Galadriel, "Like a warning of things to come. But I'm dead there. Finished. So what's with the freaky nightmares?"  
  
"I do not know Faith, but I will search for the answer. Do not let yourself be troubled. Have you not had dreams such as this before?"  
  
"Yeah." Faith said, but deep down somewhere she knew this was different.  
  
Galadriel was right, Faith had dreams of this type, in them she learnt of what was happening back on earth. Consequently she knew when Buffy died, although after Buffy's passing the dreams had lessened.  
  
But now they're back. It's like Buffy's back. And something's wrong. "What the heck is it?" She asked aloud frustratedly, before making her way back to where Legolas was waiting for her.  
  
***  
  
The slayer known as Buffy Summers groaned in agony as her life force returned to her long dead body. Whereas before she had been dead only for a few months, now it had been some years since her passing. Coming back to a very dead body hurt but Buffy knew this was only the beginning.  
  
"Fight it Faith!" Were the first words she spoke.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************  
  
R&R please?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! 


	3. chapter 2

Still owning nowt. Which I'll be more than happy to share if you review!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Faith felt uneasy, although she tried to tell herself that nothing was wrong, after all how could it be? But still something in the back of her mind told her that something was happening.  
  
After some time Legolas noticed her behaviour, she was always looking around as though expecting to see something or someone.  
  
"Is anything the matter, beloved?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Legolas looked deep into Faith's eyes before speaking again, "Do not lie to me Faith. I know you are troubled."  
  
Faith sighed and then answered, "It's the dream. I feel like someone's watching me all the time. Like something is here when it shouldn't be."  
  
"But you have had dreams of this nature before."  
  
"Not like this." There she had said it. As she did so she shivered.  
  
"Why is this different from the others?"  
  
"I don't know, it's like this is more real. I can't explain." She paused for a moment and then confessed. "I asked Galadriel about it."  
  
"It worries you that much?"  
  
"Yes... No... I don't know. It's bugging me, that's all. I haven't had dreams like this for ages. Why now?"  
  
"I do not know beloved. But the past is over. You do not regret your choice, do you?"  
  
"Eternity with you? No I don't regret it."  
  
***  
  
Buffy came to, lying on the floor of what looked like a cage. Her body ached like nothing she had experienced in her life. Blinking several times she tried to focus her vision. What she saw around her appalled her.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
R&R please? 


	4. chapter 3

Still the owner of absolutely nothing....  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Buffy slowly got up, wincing as the feeling came back into her long dead muscles. She made her way to the edge of her cage and threw all her strength against the bars.  
  
"It won't work doing that." Said a voice to her left.  
  
Buffy turned around swiftly and stared in disbelief at the person in the cage next to hers. "Kendra?"  
  
***  
  
Faith was alone, looking through all her possessions. She came across the necklace Legolas had given her so long ago. She didn't wear it anymore because she didn't need to, she had the real thing with her constantly.  
  
Picking up the necklace her mind went over the memories of the battles she'd fought on earth before she died. She hadn't worn it since her arrival, it was as though once she was out of danger and back in the arms of the person she loved the necklace had lost it's power.  
  
"Still, perhaps I should wear it now." She pondered aloud, not really realising what she was saying she unconsciously fastened the necklace around her neck.  
  
Faith made her way back to where she knew Galadriel would be. "I wonder if she's found anything out yet?" She murmured aloud. As she strolled towards her destination she felt the unnerving feeling that she had been getting quite often recently, the one of being watched. She turned around and saw nothing.  
  
"I'm getting paranoid." She said shaking her head to herself. She saw Legolas approaching and waved at him, when suddenly she felt a searing pain. She stumbled and fell forward.  
  
Legolas watched in horror at Faith's semi-collapse.  
  
"What is wrong?"  
  
"I...Don't...Know...It...Hurts." Faith managed to gasp out.  
  
Legolas picked her up and carried her running to where Galadriel would be.  
  
The pain made Faith pass out, she came around to find herself lying down on her bed, with Legolas and Galadriel both looking down worriedly at her.  
  
"What was that?" Faith asked as she remembered what happened.  
  
"We do not know." Galadriel answered. "I am sorry for not taking your concerns more seriously."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Faith said as she pulled herself up. "Whatever it was it seems to have gone now. Hopefully it won't come back."  
  
Galadriel smiled in agreement before leaving Legolas and Faith.  
  
"I'm fine." Faith stated calmly noticing the concern in Legolas's eyes.  
  
"Do you believe it will not happen again? Truly?"  
  
"No it won't come back."  
  
But they both knew she was lying.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
R&R come on? please? You know you want to! 


	5. chapter 4

Many thanks to celtic dreamer for reminding me about the slayers Spike killed. Not too sure if either of them where actually named (although for some reason the name nikki is coming to mind?) so I'm gonna make all the slayers other than Faith, Kendra and Buffy up. Problem with that? Well you should have told me before I wrote this.....  
  
Still owning nowt. And I want reviews to make me feel better about it!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Buffy stared in disbelief at Kendra. Kendra who was well, alive for a start and sitting only a few metres away in an identical cage to the one she was in.  
  
"Kendra?" She repeated.  
  
"Buffy." Kendra responded.  
  
"Where are we? What's going on?"  
  
"We are here because of her." Kendra gestured to a cage on the other side of the room. "It is her mistake that will cost us."  
  
"Cost us what?"  
  
"Our existence."  
  
***  
  
Faith lay in bed staring at the ceiling. "What the hell is going on?" She murmured.  
  
For the first time in days she hadn't had her usual nightmare. Instead of feeling relieved however, she felt more tense. "Feels like something's started."  
  
Legolas walked into the room. Being an elf he need little sleep, consequently he was always awake before Faith and tended to bring her breakfast in bed.  
  
"Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yeah. No dreams."  
  
"Perhaps it has passed then."  
  
"Mmm." Faith answered her mouth full with the food he had brought her. It amused her that she still ate although she was technically dead. Faith never really wondered about what she had actually become with the wish she had made. She was just happy that it meant she was with Legolas forever.  
  
***  
  
Galadriel was puzzled. She had tried to research Faith's dream with the help of Elrond and Gandalf but nothing seemed to explain what Faith had seen.  
  
"There is no reason for this to happen. Faith is dead in her world. Why is she affected by her dream in this way?" She asked Gandalf.  
  
"It should not, but it is." Gandalf answered. "I fear that someone is meddling with power beyond their comprehension."  
  
***  
  
Actually the creature currently 'meddling' knew perfectly well what he was doing. He went to report his success to his master.  
  
"I have found her!"  
  
"And she will come soon." It was not a question, more a statement.  
  
"I believe..." The creature saw the look on his master's face. "I know that she will come soon."  
  
"Then it will finally begin. How are the others?"  
  
"Many are waking, not all. It takes time for their soul to return. Some are fighting the call."  
  
"I need them all. It is necessary for the ceremony." Stated the master, leaning towards his servant threateningly. "I will have them all."  
  
"O..Of course."  
  
"See to it. All must awake."  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
R&R.... 


	6. chapter 5

I know not much has happened - it will soon... honest!  
  
I still own nothing. And I'm tired and want to go to bed....  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"So who is she?" Buffy asked Kendra.  
  
"She's the current slayer."  
  
"And we're all the previous ones I take it. How many of us are there?"  
  
"Nine."  
  
"Why nine?"  
  
"That is the number that is needed. The current slayer and the eight previous ones."  
  
"And what happens when we're all here? Or do I not want to know?"  
  
"You do not want to know."  
  
"Oh." Buffy paused after noticing Kendra's expression. Whatever it is, it isn't good. "How long have you been here? Before I came around I mean."  
  
"Before your life force returned to your body?" Buffy winced at the reminder of her death, "A few days. It takes time for the soul to return. Mine was called before yours."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"They found my soul first."  
  
"And you tried to get out?"  
  
Kendra snorted, "Of course. But the bars cannot be broken. They deliver food from a distance. Basics, bread, water. Just to keep us alive."  
  
"Holiday in hell then."  
  
"Maybe a permanent one."  
  
***  
  
"Why is it taking so long?"  
  
"I don't know!" He ducked as his master's fist came flying towards his head.  
  
"Find out."  
  
"I've tried. It's as though something is keeping her there. Something extra."  
  
"Well bump up the spell a bit you imbecile! I need her here now!"  
  
He retreated away from his master back to his books to search for the reason that the 'rogue' slayer had not returned to her body as the other slayers had. He had found her soul, but something was stopping him from bringing it back.  
  
"Perhaps it's time we tried something a little different." He commented as he picked up another book and flipped to a certain page. "It will hurt her more but," he stopped and then remembered his master's temper. "Better her pain than mine."  
  
***  
  
Faith was laughing at Legolas's face. She had decided to cheer him up. She knew he was worrying about her, even if he didn't show it. Consequently she had shoved him into a stream when he wasn't expecting it. He stood before her, sopping wet looking distinctly unamused. He advanced towards her to get his revenge.  
  
Faith screamed as he picked her up to throw her into the water. And then she screamed in earnest as pain ripped through her. Legolas put her down anxiously trying to see the cause. Faith fell to the ground still screaming, unable to move for the pain that was coursing through her.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ohh dear.... What's happening? (Yeah I know it's kinda obvious.....) R&R please! 


	7. chapter 6

Still owning absolutely, positively everything (well except all the characters and settings and ideas and... oh you get the picture) in this story....  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Faith was still screaming in agony when Legolas carried her to Galadriel, although her screams were quieter now, but that was only because she was losing her voice with all the screaming.  
  
"What happened?" Galadriel asked seeing a screaming Faith and a soaking wet Legolas.  
  
"I do not know. One moment she was fine and then, then this."  
  
Faith screams subsided, now she whimpered, the pain was still strong, but she didn't have the energy to scream. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she tried to move.  
  
"It feels like I'm dying, only worse." She managed to say.  
  
"Fight it Faith." Legolas unknowing echoed the words that Buffy spoke.  
  
"It's too much." She whispered brokenly, and as she did her eyes fell shut and her body became limp in Legolas's arms.  
  
***  
  
"Do you know any of the others here?" Buffy asked Kendra.  
  
"No. They have not spoken to me. Most are only now recovering. Do you know any?"  
  
"Yeah," Buffy answered. "I know her." She gestured to Faith's body lying on the floor of the cage on her right.  
  
"She is the one giving them trouble. They cannot find her soul." Kendra said. "Just as you fully awoke, it seemed she was coming back, but then it didn't happen."  
  
"Her soul is lost." Said a voice in the cage next to Kendra's.  
  
"What do you mean?" Buffy questioned worriedly thinking; please let Faith have found peace like I did.  
  
"She was the rogue slayer wasn't she? The evil one? She's probably in hell where she deserves to be." The voice answered.  
  
"Faith was not evil." Buffy stated.  
  
"And who are you? Buffy?" The voice laughed sarcastically, "And you were such a role model for the rest of us. How many vampires did you end up sleeping with after?"  
  
Buffy glared across to the girl sitting on her bed in her cage. "Yeah, I'm Buffy. And you are?"  
  
"I'm Mari, Mari the vampire slayer. Slayer, as opposed to vampire slut."  
  
If looks could kill Mari would be dead five times over from the glare Buffy sent her way.  
  
"Who died and made you vampire slayer supremo?" Buffy muttered catching Kendra's eye and sharing a grimace.  
  
Before Mari could answer Buffy's comment there was an anguished scream.  
  
"That would be Faith returning then." Kendra commented as the room watched Faith's limp body go suddenly taut.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Oh no poor Lego! What's gonna happen next?????? R&R NOW!  
  
Dammit why are you still reading???? I said to R&R!!!!  
  
Y'know little box at the bottom of the screen? Get on with it!!!!!!!! 


	8. chapter 7

Still owning nowt. So there.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Gandalf strode towards where Legolas was cradling Faith's limp body in his arms. "It has begun then." He said gravely, taking in the scene before him.  
  
"Do you know what is happening?" Galadriel asked.  
  
"Alas, yes I do." He answered.  
  
Legolas looked up at this, tears rolling down his cheeks. "What has happened to her?" He asked hoarsely.  
  
"Her soul is being recalled to her world by evil."  
  
"But Faith is not evil." Legolas said, "You know this!"  
  
"She is being recalled for an evil purpose. That which has summoned her wishes to harm her." Gandalf paused "And in doing so will harm us all. We do not have much time."  
  
"Time to stop it?" Galadriel questioned.  
  
"No, time to fight it. She is still fighting the call. Hence her body is still here. Come, we must start now."  
  
"How can we beat this? What must I do?" Legolas asked looking deep into Gandalf's eyes.  
  
"There are nine needed. We must reform the fellowship."  
  
Galadriel and Legolas looked stunned. Galadriel was the first to speak, "But they are dead Gandalf."  
  
"Yes, here they are dead. But there they are not. We will call them even as the evil calls to Faith. It must be done, and done now. Come!" Gandalf led Galadriel and Legolas away hurriedly, Legolas still carrying Faith's body in his arms.  
  
***  
  
"It has begun." Gandalf stated, "And not a moment to soon, if I am not mistaken." He said looking at where Faith's body was. Legolas, Elrond, Galadriel and Gandalf watched as Faith's body shimmered and then started to disappear. Legolas felt as though his heart was being torn out of him. "I swear I will find you again Faith." He said quietly as Faith's body vanished before them.  
  
Gandalf turned to him and said, "Come Legolas, we must prepare ourselves for entry to Faith's world."  
  
Gandalf and Legolas armed themselves waiting for the spell that Gandalf had cast with the help of Elrond and Galadriel to take effect.  
  
"How will we find her? Her stories of her world are very different to ours." Legolas asked as he strapped his quiver to his back.  
  
"I am not unprepared, Legolas. I have made contact with one who is already there. He is also a part of out quest. It does not just concern Faith, it concerns nine slayers in total. Including the current slayer. Nine of them, therefore nine of us. Boromir will not be included. I have made contact with her watcher. He will take Boromir's place."  
  
"Faith told me of the watchers. She did not trust them."  
  
"I know of their treatment of Faith, Legolas. Nevertheless, he is our only ally. We have no choice but to trust him." Gandalf felt a slight shiver down his spine. "It is coming. The journey will not take long for us. Let us hope we arrive in the right place. Brace yourself, this may be painful."  
  
"It is for Faith. I will endure anything."  
  
***  
  
Legolas watched as Gandalf's body started to shimmer in front of him. Looking down at his own body he saw himself doing exactly the same thing. Then the room in which they stood seemed to disappear, only to be replaced by darkness. After what seemed to be an eternity in swirling darkness he started to see shapes and light around him. The colours began to come into focus.  
  
Legolas opened his eyes. In front of him stood Gandalf. Next to him stood Gimli. Next to Gimli stood Pippin. Next to Pippin stood Merry. Next to Merry stood Aragorn. Next to Aragorn stood Frodo and next to Frodo stood Sam. "The Fellowship." Legolas whispered gazing at his friends faces as they started to open their eyes.  
  
A voice spoke from what seemed like a great distance, but seemed to become louder and clearer with each word. "The Fellowship I presume?"  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Ohh finally the fellowship is reformed and on earth! And who is the watcher? And hey where's Faith in this chapter? Not to worry she's in the next... R&R. 


	9. chapter 8

Still the owner of nothing. Aren't I lucky?  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Faith was finally awake. She had not however stopped screaming. "YOU PROMISED ME FOREVER!" She screamed launching herself at the bars of her cage. "FOREVER!" It was obvious that Faith was not going to sit calmly and await whatever had be planned for her. She carried on attacking her cage, even after being told that there was no point in trying. Faith ignored the stares of the other girls in the cages as she eventually flopped down exhausted onto the bed and murmured "Forever." Over and over to herself.  
  
"Will you just shut up already?" A voice called over to Faith. "We have heard you. For the last couple of hours."  
  
"Leave her alone Mari." Buffy said, staring at Faith's face. I guess she was with him after all she pondered.  
  
"Forever, forever." Mari said aloud in a silly voice making fun of Faith.  
  
"I said leave it! Can't you see she's upset?" Buffy said exasperated.  
  
"Oh get off your high horse, Buffy." Mari commented. "She's been annoying the hell out of everyone for the last few hours. The sooner she shuts up the better for everyone."  
  
"Nobody else is complaining except you. So why don't you shut up and give us all a break?" Buffy answered.  
  
Faith was oblivious to the argument going on around her. She couldn't think straight. Her mind refused to accept that she was back here. Back here and alive. She heard a voice call her. "Faith?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"It's me, Buffy."  
  
Faith's head shot up at this, staring at the cage next to hers. For a moment neither spoke. Then Faith said, "I dreamt this."  
  
"You dreamt this? How the hell did you dream this? You're dead remember?" Mari snorted from her cage. Faith ignored her before continuing. "You warned me."  
  
"You were with him weren't you?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah. I was. I dreamt you told me to fight it. I tried."  
  
"You failed." Said another voice from the doorway. Standing there was a demon that Faith seemed to find familiar, until she remembered the voice from her dream. He's not the one in charge, her brain told her.  
  
"You must be Faith. It was so nice of you to join us."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
That's all I've done so far! R&R please!  
  
R&R please!  
  
Hey! Didn't you hear me? I said R&R!  
  
Dammit, why are you still here?  
  
Move along...  
  
Nothing to see here... 


	10. chapter 9

I have nothing. You want some?  
  
Chapter 9  
  
All the slayers watched as the demon walked towards three of the cages.  
  
"You will be first. The glory will start with you." He pulled out a small tranquilliser gun and proceeded to use it on three of the slayers. He walked out of the room and a few minutes later came back with six vampires. The vampires split into pairs, opened the cage doors of the three tranquillised slayers and carried them out of the room closing the door behind them.  
  
Faith sat down on her bed and turned to face Buffy. "Stupid question here, but are they going to live through this?" She asked.  
  
"No." The answer came from Kendra. "The plan is to kill us all and in doing so remove the slayers for all time. Present, Future and Past."  
  
"Past?" Faith queried.  
  
"Yes. It would be as though none of us ever existed."  
  
Buffy thought of her family and friends who she had fought for time and time again until her death. She closed her eyes as the memories washed over her. If she had never existed then, well then her family and friends would also cease to exist. Except their lives would be there, albeit temporarily, until some evil that Buffy would have prevented killed them. She swallowed, opened her eyes and said thickly, "We have to get out of here."  
  
***  
  
The slayers heard the screams. They echoed around the room. Nobody said a word. They all knew instinctively that it was the three who had been removed earlier. Whatever it is that's happening to them it sounds painful. Faith thought as she winced while the last scream finally died away. Eventually Faith broke the silence that was deafening in the room.  
  
"How long until the next lot?" She said looking at each of the remaining slayers in turn.  
  
Again it was Kendra who answered. "Three days. Then it will be the next three in sequence. Buffy, Me and You."  
  
"How's the plan coming, B?"  
  
***  
  
Across town the fellowship were having a reunion of sorts. Gandalf had managed to inform each member of the quest before they arrived so coming back from the dead wouldn't be such a shock. They embraced each other, remembering old times.  
  
"Hmm hmmm." A man cleared his throat to gain their attention. "The fellowship I presume?" He asked again.  
  
"You are the watcher?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"Indeed. My name is Travers. Edmund Travers." He held out his hand. The fellowship looked bewildered at the proffered hand. Travers withdrew it after a moment of awkward silence. "I take it you don't shake hands." He commented.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Anyone stumped by Travers? Does the name Quentin Travers mean anything to you? Oh yes. That's right. You've got him.  
  
R&R please. 


	11. chapter 10

Hmm, have to do some expo. for all you non buffy fans.  
  
Quentin Travers is from the Watchers Council. The people who find the slayer and appoint a watcher to...er...watch over the current slayer. Quentin has been in ooh about 2 episodes (I think) and both times comes across as not a particularly nice individual. Cold and heartless actually.  
  
The first time he came he insisted on Buffy doing a test (unbeknownst to her) to see if her intelligence matched her strength. This was done by disabling her strength (don't ask - this explanation will be long enough without it) and then she had to rescue her mother from a nasty vampire. Which would be bad enough without the fact that he did it to her for her birthday. Personally, I think I'd prefer money for a present but there you go.  
  
The second time he insisted on her doing another test to see if she was worthy of him giving the information the watchers council had, which would enable her to save the world if she wasn't good enough then they kept the information, and probably bring about the end of the world in the process. What a lovely person.  
  
And suddenly I'm glad I don't own him. Or anyone else in this story for that matter.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Faith looked around the room, weighing up the possibilities. Escape seemed highly unlikely. If eight vampire slayers had tried to get out already before she arrived and now they were down to six, things were not looking good. She laid down on her bed and decided to try and get some rest. Perhaps I'll dream a way out of this place, she hoped.  
  
***  
  
The first thing that the Fellowship found themselves faced with was clothes. Modern day clothes. Travers explained to them that they would be far too suspicious in their current garments and it would be best if they changed out of what they were wearing and into something else which he had provided. It took some convincing, but soon they were dressed in clothes that would make them less noticeable. Although Travers thought that even in normal clothes the Fellowship looked highly unusual anyway. He prayed that people who saw them would just assume their way of explaining odd occurrences away as they did with the existence of vampires.  
  
In fact the Fellowship didn't look too bad in modern clothes. Once they had changed Travers took it upon himself to explain the situation to them.  
  
"The demon who has caused all this basically wants to destroy all slayers for all time. You know what a slayer is correct?" The Fellowship nodded in answer. "Good. The other problem is that once that happens, barriers between worlds will weaken. Your world could end up with something that it is unprepared for. Vampires for instance. The problem then is of course that your world is unequipped for them. And there would be nothing there able to stop them."  
  
Legolas shuddered as he thought of the stories Faith had told him of her world and battles there. It had taken her a long time to open up and tell him everything about it. She had dreamt of evil for a long time after her death, many times he had to wake her up from yet another nightmare. If she was scared of those things and she was a slayer, how would middle earth cope? He realised that he hadn't been listening to the watcher and turned his concentration to the man known as Edmund Travers.  
  
"...Our priority is of course the slayers." Travers continued, "We must rescue the current slayer. The others are already dead and are therefore negligible..."  
  
"No." Gandalf said.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"The other slayers are not 'negligible'. We will rescue them all." It was perhaps fortunate that Gandalf was the only other creature in the room who understood the word negligible besides Travers. The rest of the Fellowship, particularly Legolas would have reacted less calmly.  
  
"The other slayers are not important!" Unfortunately Travers was not as intelligent and observant as he thought he was. He found himself facing an arrow pointing at him from an enraged elf.  
  
"We are here for Faith." He stated quietly. "You will rescue your own slayer."  
  
*****************************************************  
  
This is taking longer than I thought..... Sorry! Real people around me seem to be under the impression they are more important than this and consequently I keep getting interrupted... Oh yeah I'm not describing what they're all wearing - you can all imagine that for yourselves.... R&R please! 


	12. chapter 11

Oops! Sorry for the lack of updates. Suddenly I have a life! Most disturbing indeed... Here's the next chapter...  
  
Still owning a big fat nothing. Want some?  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Travers gulped as the tip of Legolas's arrow touched his neck. For a moment no one moved.  
  
"Stop this foolishness." Gandalf said "We must work together to succeed in this. Legolas, put down the arrow."  
  
Legolas put down his weapon, his demeanour calm but his eyes remained fixed on Travers, the gaze far from friendly. Travers gulped once more and tried to regain his composure.  
  
***  
  
Faith sat on the floor of her cage facing the door. Although it was not in her makeup to give up easily, part of her was beginning to believe that her situation was hopeless. She unconsciously touched the necklace that hung around her neck, a habit which she had from when she was a slayer and she was about to face something she would have preferred to avoid.  
  
Faith closed her eyes, willing herself to look upon where she had been with Legolas. Sometimes when she had dreamed while she was a slayer she would see him in Middle Earth. She had wondered whether he ever did the same but had never asked him for the simple reason that she would rather forget her past on earth. Where are you? She thought.  
  
***  
  
Legolas was not listening to Travers as he talked. He had tried but the man infuriated him so much that could hardly bear to look at him, let alone listen to him. That he should decide about Faith and demand we help him rescue his slayer! He closed his eyes briefly, wishing that he could be back with Faith and that none of this had happened. His hands went up to his necklace.  
  
Legolas's eyes snapped open. He had seen where Faith was!  
  
***  
  
Faith's eyes opened incredulously. Legolas was here on earth! "Fucking hell!" She breathed "He's here!"  
  
************************************************  
  
Short & sweet (?) well maybe not. R&R please folks. 


	13. chapter 12

Hey I do own something! I've got a 'seven dwarves' disney mug! (albeit with a slightly cracked handle) And an empty Twix wrapper! Lucky me! Pity I don't own the story or characters though. Ah well - the only way is up!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"He's here!" Faith repeated.  
  
"Faith?" Buffy queried.  
  
"He has...God...He's come to earth!" Faith said excitedly.  
  
"God has come to earth?" Mari commented sarcastically from her cage.  
  
"Legolas." Faith said, ignoring Mari's words. "Hey! Elf boy! Now would be a good time to do the whole rescuing damsel in distress thing!" She shouted, while holding her necklace tightly, hoping and wondering whether he could hear and see her the way she could see him.  
  
***  
  
"Faith!" Legolas cried. "I can see her Gandalf. She is imprisoned in some cage. There are others around her. Other slayers. I do not know where she is. She cannot get out."  
  
Gandalf raised an eyebrow at Legolas as he took in the way Legolas held his necklace. "This is good news." He said turning to Travers.  
  
"Indeed." Travers commented, annoyed that his speech had been interrupted by the person who had threatened to kill him not long before. "Can you see how many others?"  
  
"Another five sit in cages, held against their will."  
  
"The ritual has already begun then." Travers stated. "Originally there would have been nine. We must act quickly, if my calculations are right we do not have much time. And Faith," He said turning to look directly at Legolas, "Will be in the next batch for sacrifice."  
  
Legolas blanched. He felt slightly faint when a hand pressed to his shoulder. He turned to see Aragorn standing behind him. "We will get to her Legolas. We will save her. And the others."  
  
***  
  
"Is there a way of breaking the bars of their cages so that they may escape?" Frodo asked.  
  
"There is a spell. It requires an experienced spellcaster." Travers answered as he looked for the book which contained the spell in question.  
  
"We do have a wizard amongst us." Gimli commented gruffly. He had taken note of Legolas's face and decided to step in with a comment first before the elf tried to make Travers eat the book he now held.  
  
"Of course! Gandalf if you would be so kind. I'll just get what the spell needs." Travers made off towards his supply cupboard.  
  
Legolas let out his breath slowly. "Thank you Gimli." He said quietly before willing his thoughts to Faith. I am coming he told her.  
  
"Legolas," Gandalf said softly. Legolas turned to face the wizard. "You must tell Faith to protect herself. I do not know how powerful this spell is. It may do nothing..."  
  
"But then again it may do too much." Legolas finished.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I will try to warn her."  
  
***  
  
Faith felt Legolas speaking to her. Somewhere inside her she could sense he was trying to warn her. She couldn't understand for a moment, then realisation hit her and she yelled out. "Duck and cover!" Before rolling into a ball, hoping to protect herself from whatever Gandalf was about to do.  
  
***************************************  
  
Hooray! Things happening! Took their time. R&R and make my day!  
  
Please?  
  
Go on - you know you want to! 


	14. chapter 13

Still owning nothing. Here's the next chapter...  
  
Chapter 13  
  
The explosion ripped through the building, blasting the cages to pieces, along with the surrounding walls. Faith saw the ceiling coming towards her before blackness enveloped her.  
  
***  
  
Legolas knew that Faith was hurt. He felt it deep inside him.  
  
"I fear the spell was too strong." Gandalf said worriedly.  
  
Travers scoffed at the confidence of Gandalf in his abilities as a wizard but said nothing. He was still wary of what Legolas might do to him.  
  
"Faith is hurt." Legolas stated quietly.  
  
"What of the others?" Frodo asked.  
  
"I do not know. I cannot see them. I only see what she sees and she is not seeing anything." Came the answer.  
  
Travers got up from where he sat before saying the most sensible thing he had said since meeting the fellowship. "Let's go and find them."  
  
***  
  
Faith came around. She was having difficulty breathing, which she put down to the fact that she was currently buried under what she guessed used to be the ceiling. She began to shove the debris away trying to get free.  
  
Her head ached as she finally surfaced. Her cage had been one of the most damaged. "Probably because my cage was the one they aimed the spell at." She commented as she managed to stand. She put a hand up to her head as the aching continued only to find her hand was now wet. She glanced at her hand and noticed it was now red. "Fucking great." She muttered realising that she was losing a lot of blood and needed to do something about it quick or else. A noise distracted her thoughts and she turned swiftly trying to sense the source of the noise. "Buffy!" She cried.  
  
***  
  
Half an hour later and the slayers were on the move. They needed to get to a hospital and fast. All had injuries ranging from a few minor cuts and bruises to broken bones and nasty gashes. Of the demons who had kept them captive there was no sign, something which each of them noticed but none of them spoke about. There's time for wondering about that later, Faith thought as she held her hand to her head in an attempt to stem the flow of blood.  
  
************************************  
  
Ok. They're out! And all alive, including Mari. Sorry! R&R please! You know you want to! 


	15. chapter 14

Sorry this is taking so long. My inspiration seems to have taken a vacation. Hey that rhymed! Impressed?  
  
Still not the owner of anything. Thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
The slayers were in the casualty department of the local hospital. Amazingly nobody thought there was anything strange in the way six girls walked into the A&E department with various injuries, ranging from next to nothing to broken bones. Fortunately with their slayer healing powers they would be out of the building by the next day.  
  
Faith winced as she sat down. He head was still aching and it had taken a number of stitches to sew up the wound to her head. She glanced around at the others. Worst off was Kendra who had ended up with a large piece of ceiling crush her, while a bar from her cage had embedded itself into her arm. Least harmed was the current slayer, Kim, who only had a few minor cuts and bruises. Faith watched Kim as the girl sat silently staring at the wall. There was something not quite right about Kim, but Faith couldn't figure out what it was.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey B." Faith answered looking up at Buffy as Buffy handed her some coffee. "How ya doin'?"  
  
"Better." Buffy said, "Doctor said I've pulled the tendons, but hopefully it should sort itself out soon. You?"  
  
"Headache. Feels like there's a heavy metal band in there trying to get out." She smiled and then grimaced at the pain her effort at smiling had caused. She sipped the coffee before asking the question on everyone's minds. "So what's next?"  
  
***  
  
The Fellowship had located the building where Faith had been held. Legolas tensed as he saw that all that was left of the building was now rubble. Travers scouted around looking for any signs of life.  
  
"They have already left." Gandalf stated calmly to Travers.  
  
Travers looked up in frustration. He couldn't have said that before I started to look? He thought angrily as he made his way back to where the rest of the Fellowship stood.  
  
"They were injured." Legolas commented. He turned to Travers. "Where would they go?"  
  
"Hospital." Answered Travers automatically. He made his way back to the van that he and the Fellowship had arrived in. "Which is where we're going now."  
  
***  
  
The Fellowship got out of the van outside the hospital. Travers led the way into the building. After asking at the reception for details he led the Fellowship down several corridors to where he was told the girls were waiting.  
  
******************************************  
  
R&R please. Next chapter will hopefully be quicker in coming... 


	16. chapter 15

Sorry. I lied. For some reason this story takes longer than the other two. Don't know why. Still not owning anything!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
The Fellowship with Travers walked into where the slayers were waiting. The slayers looked up. Most wondering who on earth the really odd looking people who had just walked into the room were. All except Faith.  
  
"Elf Boy!" She squealed, before launching herself into his arms.  
  
Legolas wrapped his arms tightly around Faith glad to finally have her back in his arms. "It has been too long." He murmured into her ear. "I missed you."  
  
"Same here." Came the muffled response from Faith as she snuggled into him, holding as tight as she could.  
  
After a few moments, Travers cleared his throat loudly, which brought Faith and Legolas out of their reverie. Faith looked up and saw the rest of the Fellowship. "Frodo! Sam!" She grabbed both of them and hugged them tightly. "Merry! Pippin!" She grabbed those two immediately after. "Gimli!" She hugged him and then saw Aragorn. "Hey you!" She hugged him and then turned to Gandalf. "Hey there!" She finished hugging him when Travers cleared his throat once again.  
  
Faith turned to face the throat clearer. Her gaze ran over Travers from head to foot. "Watcher?" She queried.  
  
"Yes! My name's..."  
  
"Screw that." She said coldly before she turned away, "Coming B?"  
  
***  
  
Eventually, Faith was convinced to trust in Travers. The slayers and the Fellowship made their way back to where Travers was based. As they travelled, Faith noticed something. The new slayer still hadn't said a word.  
  
***************************  
  
Short & sweet. More soon (hopefully) inc. what the other slayers think of Legolas... 


	17. Chapter 16

Well here's the next. Again sorry for the wait. I'm busy doing one of my other stories. Anyway, it's still not mine and here's the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Buffy watched as Faith greeted Legolas. Damn, she thought, he's drop dead gorgeous. No wonder Faith's mad about him. It was blatantly obvious that her feelings were returned. As they were travelling back to where Travers lived Legolas held onto Faith's hand as though he would never let go, and that was without the looks he was giving her.  
  
Buffy smiled, she was glad that Faith had someone who adored her. She turned away and looked out of the window, still smiling. Although in the back of her mind she wished that it was her Legolas was looking at and not Faith.  
  
Buffy wasn't the only slayer who was watching Faith and Legolas with envious eyes. Kendra was not above appreciating Legolas nor for that matter was Mari, whose mouth had hit the floor when Legolas walked in to the hospital room. Her admiring eyes changed when she saw the way he had greeted Faith. Mari was jealous. Very jealous. And unbeknownst to the rest of the group she was already planning ways of getting Legolas for herself.  
  
The new slayer however had barely noticed Legolas, or the rest of the fellowship. She had kept herself to herself throughout all that had happened. She knew who each slayer was though, including the one called before her. She felt her failure badly. How could I have been so stupid to let myself get caught? She asked herself. They must think I'm so stupid. It's all my fault.  
  
She turned to look out of the window, outwardly calm but her thoughts continued revolving around in her mind. I wish I had never been called. I wish I wasn't the slayer. I'm not as good as any of them. She took a breath and glanced at her watcher who was driving. She caught his eye in the mirror for a moment before looking away. And he thinks the same thing as well.  
  
***  
  
Finally they arrived at their destination. Once back inside Travers began to explain that the only way to return to where each slayer belonged was to find the creature who brought them here and reverse the spell he had cast.  
  
"So let me get this straight." Faith said as she looked at the watcher in disbelief. "You want us to find the thing that wants to kill us and then politely ask him to reverse his spell? Am I the only one who thinks there might be a slight flaw in looking for the creature who wants to finish his spell with us?"  
  
Travers glared at Faith. "Do you have a better plan Faith?"  
  
"Well I was thinking that you could go instead. Take a more active role in your watching for a change. Whaddya say?"  
  
"No wonder the council tried to purge you from the history of the slayers. You are a disgrace to the name. You and your..."  
  
"Enough!" Aragorn said, stepping in before Legolas used the sword his hand was reaching for and beheaded Travers. "I think we should rest for tonight and plan on the morn. There are still those among us who are injured." He said gesturing towards Kendra.  
  
Kendra blushed still unused to any man addressing her directly other than her watcher. Buffy rolled her eyes, "You're not still shy are you?" She whispered to Kendra as they began to prepare for bed.  
  
"I never had the chance to talk to any man other than my watcher. " She answered, and then cringed as Aragorn approached her.  
  
"May I see your injuries, Lady?" He asked. "I am no elf but I have some of their healing arts."  
  
Buffy nudged Kendra forward, still grinning to herself over Kendra's obvious embarrassment. "Yeah, you should let him take a look Kendra," Buffy said, before turning to Aragorn. "She was just saying how much it ached."  
  
Kendra glared at Buffy as Aragorn led her away. Buffy waved back mischievously, she sighed as she settled down on the makeshift bed Travers had made up for her. Not too bad, she thought as she felt all her muscles begin to relax, would have preferred my own elf to snuggle up to though. And with that thought she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Aforementioned elf was giving Faith a much needed massage. Legolas smiled as he worked out the tension in Faith's muscles, glad to finally have her back again. Although this is different to where I belong, he frowned. He heard Faith's breathing settle into that of someone who is fast asleep and smiled again. I have her back, I will worry about getting her home tomorrow. He settled down next to her in the sleep of elves as was his custom. Yet he kept his senses alert as he slept. The man Travers, I do not trust him. If he hurts Faith he will regret it, Legolas swore to himself before drifting off into a restful sleep.  
  
**************************  
  
Hmm. Anyone want something between Kendra & Aragorn? Technically they're both dead so there's no Arwen to worry about. Any other pairings you fancy? Gimli & Mari? Now that might be interesting! R&R please! 


	18. Chapter 17

Ooops. Bad me – I wrote these 2 chapters ages ago but never posted em. Ahhh well – here they are. Enjoy.

Chapter 17

Faith yawned as she woke up the next morning. "Hey." She said drowsily.

"Hey yourself." Answered Legolas smiling down at her. He had picked up many of her ways of speaking although he rarely used any of them, and only used them when speaking privately to her.

"Suppose I should get up?" She asked as she stretched her arms, trying to fully wake up.

"No one else is awake yet." He murmured as he watched her.

"Just you and me then is it?" She asked wickedly a gleam coming into her eyes.

Legolas grinned back at her. "Just you and me."

"Good." She said before pulling him down for a kiss.

***

A little while later Faith decided to find somewhere to wash. She swore as she stumbled into Buffy.

"Good morning to you too." Buffy said as she took in Faith's somewhat dishevelled appearance. "And just what have you been doing to make you look like that?"

Faith glared at Buffy. "Do you know if there's someplace a girl can go for a wash?" She asked ignoring Buffy's question.

"Bathroom. Down the hall." Answered Buffy as she smirked at Faith's lack of an answer.

***

Faith felt much better after her shower. She'd also found some new clothes and blessed the watcher who had provided them for the slayers. "Probably the only time I intend to ever be grateful to a watcher." She muttered as she slipped into the clothes provided. "A little baggy." She noted taking into account the fact that they weren't her usual skin-tight variety. "Have to work on that." She mused. "Right then." She said gazing at her reflection in the mirror. "Lets find out what's going on and how to fix it."

***

Mari watched Faith through narrowed eyes as she sauntered in to where all the slayers and the fellowship were. Look at her! She thought. An evil slayer acting like she runs the place. And the way that elf just drools over her! God it's disgusting. Mari glared at Faith's back as Faith sat next to Legolas. Look at them getting all close and cuddly! She fumed. I have to say something!

"Can't you two get a room?" Mari demanded.

Faith lazily turned to face Mari as Legolas put his arm around her shoulders. She grinned as she recognised the jealousy that was plainly written on Mari's face. We already have." She drawled in response.

Mari clenched her hands into fists as she glared at Faith's smiling face. "You're disgusting you know that!" She spat at Faith. "You and that…"

"Disgusting?" Faith queried interrupting Mari with a puzzled frown on her face. "Now how would you know that? Unless of course you were watching us." She grinned seeing Mari's look of rage at what Faith was insinuating.

"Why you little…" Mari hissed as she dived across the table towards Faith and lunged for her.

Faith took a step back and readied herself for Mari's attack. It never came. Buffy and Kendra had grabbed Mari as she had lunged and were now restraining her.

Faith chuckled at the look on Mari's face. "Nice one B." She said glancing over at Buffy. "Thanks Kendra. But I can take care of myself y'know."

"Never doubted it." Came Buffy's slightly out of breath answer as she struggled with Mari. "Just wasn't sure if she knew." 

Mari tried to free herself from their grip again and managed to work herself free from Buffy. Unfortunately for her she tried the same with Kendra only to manage to jar Kendra's injured arm. With a cry of pain Kendra hit out blindly and caught Mari of balance. Mari fell and caught her head on the table knocking her out.

***

"Well at least she's quiet." Faith commented as she gazed down at the still unconscious Mari.

"This is intolerable!" Declared Travers as he glared at Faith, Buffy and Kendra. "What did you think you were doing?"

"Err, hello? She went to attack me. Did you miss that? They defended me. Why are you blaming us exactly?" Faith said gazing coolly back at the watcher. 

Travers didn't answer Faith's question. "Don't be so impertinent." He said coldly. "I am the current watcher and you are not to question my actions." He turned away and applied yet another cold compress to Mari's head.

Faith looked at Travers puzzled. "What is your problem?" She demanded grabbing his arm and spinning him back to face her. "We didn't start this and Kendra didn't mean to knock her out. You're acting like we tried to murder her…" Faith's words trailed off as she saw the expression on Travers' face. "That's it isn't it." She said her voice void of any softness. "You hate me for what I was, what I did." She paused and her voice sounded hard to her own ears. "Because in your mind that's what I am, what I always will be. A murderer."

Travers said nothing. He just stared stonily back at her.

**************************** 

Hmm. How's that for a returning chapter? R&R please!


	19. Chapter 18

Hmm. Another chapter. Woohoo!

Chapter 18.

For a moment no one in the room spoke or moved. Finally Mari's groaning broke it. Travers looked away from Faith and down to the semi-conscious Mari.

"How are you feeling?" He asked gently as Mari groggily opened her eyes.

"B...bad" Mari answered closing her eyes as the room began to spin in front of her.

Faith snorted before wandering over to where Legolas was. "Any chance of some sense being knocked into her?" She whispered almost silently.

Legolas and Aragorn both smirked before hiding their amusement at her comment.

***

The fellowship and the slayers watched as the current watcher lectured them about the girls' behaviour.

"… Such actions are unacceptable! Mari here could have been seriously injured." Travers said gesturing towards Mari who was reclining on a couch with an ice pack pressed to her head. "You of all people should be careful Faith. Your reputation proceeds you and as such I would have thought that…"

"Enough!" Growled Aragorn who was undoubtedly not the only person whose patience was beginning to run out with the watcher. "Faith did nothing this morning, as you very well know. Mari's actions were unprovoked and because of her Kendra is once again injured."

Travers looked down his nose at the former Ranger and once King. "May I remind you sir that I am the current watcher and therefore these girls must obey me."

"And may I remind you Travers," Faith interrupted, "That technically we are dead and therefore are not yours to watch! Not minding the fact that myself and Buffy weren't being 'watched' for a hell of a long time before we died." She grinned at the glare he sent her way and slouched more comfortably in her chair. "Not counting the way I never listened to my watcher when he was around…"

"And look where that got you!" Mari said from her couch glaring over at the girl she despised. "A murderer! Thrown in jail! Removed from the watchers' journals except for an example of just how 'bad' a slayer can go. And how bad you really…"

"Removed from the watchers' journals except as an example of just how bad slayers can go? Really?" Inquired Faith her eyes alight with mischief. "Well, well. Fame at last. Never managed that did you B?" 

"Oh I got my own entries. Don't forget – I preferred my men to be the things I was supposed to be killing. Remember?" Buffy answered with a large smirk on her face.

"Oh yeah." Faith commented. "How could I forget? Angel."

"And Spike."

"Spike too?" Kendra asked incredulously. "Really? You were insane."

"Oh trust me. It was well worth it. Highly recommended. Real men do not compare to dead men." Buffy stated seriously, her eyes dancing as she saw the look of horror on the watcher's face. "Course it can be difficult but all that fighting just like…"

"Gets you all hot?" Faith questioned.

"Oh yeah. Hot and hungry." Buffy answered.

"Hungry for luuuurve." Faith said seriously before cracking up laughing. Within seconds the three slayers were all hysterical and oblivious to anything Travers was trying to say.

***

Kendra winced as she knocked her arm against the wall in the corridor. It had been healing quite nicely until that morning's run in with Mari. Kendra sighed. "That girl has problems." She commented aloud to herself. She shook her head for a moment trying to figure out exactly what Mari's problem with Faith was. Granted she herself disliked the fact that Faith had killed; but she also knew thanks to Buffy that Faith had worked hard to redeem herself once she had realised just how far she had gone.

Kendra thought back to her own life as a slayer. She remembered times when she too had gone almost as far as Faith in doing her 'duty'. She knew that it would have been easy to slip over and use her strength to do what she had wanted instead of what she should. Regardless of how hard she had trained she had known there was a darkness to her power and also how easy it would be to use in regards to the darkness. 

She sighed again. Mari seemed to be incomprehensible to her. What would her watcher would have made of it? She smirked. No doubt he would consider her to be part of some 'great power that would rise' or some 'great conspiracy' or some 'great' something. But he was dead, as was she. She frowned. "At least if I was still dead my arm would not be hurting so much." She declared exasperatedly.

"Your arm still hurts you Kendra?" Questioned Aragorn who had just walked into the corridor where Kendra was standing. 

"Err. Yes. It does." Kendra answered nervously whilst looking at the floor.

Aragorn smiled. "Come. Let us see what we can do for you." He opened the door for Kendra and the two headed off to find Aragorn's healing pack.

********************

Hmm. Another chapter.No idea when/if there'll be another but hey R&R and it may appear quicker. No promises mind! 


	20. Chapter 19

Hoo boy. Another chapter. Aren't I on a roll? Ok ok. Perhaps not….. Apologies for the time people but I really have a LOT going on and I really should be doing coursework right about now…. Bad me.

Chapter 19

Kendra followed Aragorn through the building. He sat her down on a chair and then started to examine her injured arm. 

"It is swollen, lady." He murmured softly as he turned her arm over to see the extent of her injury.

"I do not understand why it is taking so long to heal." Kendra muttered. 

"You wrenched it whilst Mari tried to escape from your grip. After it was already injured." Aragorn reminded her gently. "You cannot expect it to heal so quickly."

Kendra frowned then nodded whilst Aragorn to examine her arming, ensuring that there was nothing he had missed.

***

Faith whistled as she strolled down the corridor. After the fiasco with Mari and Travers, Faith was actually in a good mood. Of course that would be because Legolas had taken Faith aside after the fiasco and showed her just how much he approved of her. Buffy had smirked at her several times afterwards, once she and Legolas had left the small room he had hustled her into.

Faith stopped suddenly. Something had set off her spidey sense. Then she heard it. A voice on the telephone. She crept closer to the door that was slightly ajar and tried to listen in. 

"Of course this will be fixed as soon as… Well I know that… And… Yes sir I understand perfectly… No the slayers are unaware…"

Faith listened harder. "Plots within plots" She murmured silently to herself. Then hands came from behind her and shoved something in her mouth. Chloroform! Her mind declared urgently. Faith struggled with the hands that had pinned her against the wall. Faith's last thought as she fell into blackness was just how pissed Legolas would be when he found out.

***

The latest slayer stood behind Faith as she watched her slip into unconsciousness. Her task was done. And if her hands shook as she dragged Faith into the room where the telephone conversation continued, she told herself it was merely adrenaline rushing through her system and nothing more. 

She hoped that if she told herself it often enough she might start to believe it.

*****************

Ooooh twists and turns folks. Who knows where this is going????? Not even me! R&R as usual please!


End file.
